


Story Of My Life

by Louis_Socks (AshyBear)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Staring, Tight Pants, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshyBear/pseuds/Louis_Socks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot where Zayn can't help noticing how good Louis looks from across the stage. Also they compare each other to Disney characters.</p><p>Shitty summary sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Of My Life

Zayn's POV

There is no way those pants are legal. Cause I swear those red pants are going to kill me one day. He just walks around shaking his ass like he doesn’t realize the torture he’s inflicting.

Looking around the stage I saw the other guys walking over to the couch to start the twitter questions. Harry and Niall were fighting over who got to sit on the couch even though it was big enough for the two of them. Liam was talking to the crowd about how much we love our fans on twitter. And Louis, Louis in those damn pants was jumping around Liam and commentating what Harry and Niall were doing.

I walked over to the fighting boys before taking a seat on the couch beside where they were fighting.

“Hey!” They yelled.

“What? Neither of you were sitting here” I pointed out laughing.

“Well one of us was going to!” Niall shouted.

“Niall it isn’t polite to shout” Liam scolded jokingly.

“Oops sorry” He said in a lighter tone.

“So who wants to see some of our favourite tweets?” Louis yelled walking over to the rest of us.

The crowd went insane at that comment. As usual we had a few technical difficulties with getting the questions up. Doesn’t matter where we are or how many times we do this we always have some technical problem with twitter questions.

“First tweet!” Harry yelled before Niall interrupted as they had scripted.

“and it reads, did you know eating pickles can cure hiccups? Personally I didn’t know this but I think its important to know”.

“And why is that Nialler?” Harry asked.

“Well because its food related plus have you even tried getting rid of hiccups Hazz? It’s not that easy!” Niall answered.

I nodded along with Niall’s answer because it’s true; hiccups are hard to get rid of, I’ll probably try this next time I get them.

“So that question, well helpful tip came to us from… @AshDufour in section 503. Wow that’s pretty high up. Next time we come ‘round love we’ll get you a better seat! Zayn follow her on twitter and send us her link!” Liam instructed.

I did as asked and took out my phone from my pocket to follow her on twitter. I saw her and her friend freaking over it online and decided to follow both of them before sending the links to the boy’s phones.

As we moved on to the next question Louis came over and sat on me. The fans seemed to scream even louder (if possible) when he did. I easily slipped my arms around his waist before pulling him closer so he could sit back comfortably.

“I think this one is Louis’ so he should read it” Niall explained.

I look up at the screen as did Louis to see we were on the third tweet now, Louis jumped up to turn around and read his favourite tweet.

“What Disney movie characters do you guys resemble most physically and mentally from Tommo-socks. That’s an odd name” Louis read amused.

I personally though the name was kind of clever considering the guy never wore socks. Well barely wore socks, I think he only actually owned football socks and just borrowed the ones he wore on occasion from one of us.

“Okay so I’ll do Niall, Niall will do Harry, harry will do Zayn, Zayn will do Louis, and Louis can do mine” Liam explained how the arrangement would go.

Hmmmm what Disney character would Lou be? 

“Harry is definitely baby Tarzan!” Niall giggled.

“Zayn is Aladdin!” Harry shouted. Figured as much, I’m always Aladdin.

I nodded to Liam to go ahead of me so I could think of Louis’ first.

“Niall would be Simba… or stitch”

“And Liam would be Buzz Lightyear” Louis smiled devilishly.

“Cool! But why not Woody?” Liam asked probably because he would usually be compared to him instead.

“Because you’re cool and everyone likes you” Louis paused.  
“Oh” Liam smiled brightly.

“Plus you’re delusional” Louis added smirking.

Liam hit Louis on the arm playfully before looking towards me.

“Who would I be Zaynie?” I like when he calls me that, it’s cute.

“Peter Pan” I told them.

The guys all turned to look at me.

“Why Peter Pan?” Harry asked.

“What do you mean why? Have you met Louis? He is wild and makes his own rules even though he doesn’t follow them either way, he is reckless, looks for trouble, immature but not and he doesn’t want to grow up” 

“I like that comparison!” Louis exclaimed coming back to sit on me.

I blushed as he sat on me again. As the questions went on Louis and I started talking.

“It sucks no one ever made a new movie about Aladdin and Peter Pan meeting” Louis smiled.

“What would even happen in that story?”

“Well I think Aladdin would stare at Peter; a lot” I blushed again realizing what he was doing “they could become friends, or even better they could be immature together and Aladdin could come to Neverland with him. Then after a bit of time they would kiss, it’s inevitable considering how hot Aladdin is and how wild Peter is. They would both like it; a lot. It would happen a few more times then Peter would kick out the lost boys for a night and the two lads would “stay in” for the whoooooole night” Louis whispered.

“We’re not talking about Disney fairytales anymore are we Louis?” I asked smiling.

“Nope” He answered popping the P.

He kissed my cheek then stood up and skipped away in those damn red pants! 

We continued the concert and Louis and I may have spent a little more time goofing around with each other than normal.

But I didn’t care if anyone noticed. The only thing I care about was that Aladdin and Peter Pan were getting laid tonight.


End file.
